When I Come Around
by Kaname Natsumi
Summary: At age 8, Sasuke ran away, was made into a slave, and forbidden to speak. At age 11, he ran into the most beautiful child he had ever seen, and got beat for it. At age 17, he saw that child again, so why is this time different from the last? SasuNaru


_**Rating-**_ NC-17 at least.

_**Pairing-**_ Haha, SasuNaru

_**Warning-**_ Yaoi, shounene-ai, beatings, OOCness, lemon-ish lime (I think), and kinda choppy nature (well, to me).

_**Summary-**_ At age 8, Sasuke ran away, was made into a slave, and forbidden to speak. At age 11, he ran into the most beautiful child he had ever seen, and got beat for it. At age 17, he saw that child again, so why is this time different from the last? SasuNaru

**When I Come Around**

**DEDICATED TO THE AWESOMELY WONDERFUL KAIKOUKEN!!!!!! I LOVES YOU!!!!!!**

_Fear cuts deeper than swords._

That's what Sasuke kept telling himself as he sneaked through the barren, corpse filled land. It was something big brother always said…. well before Sasuke had run away. The bodies could not hurt him, but the people who killed them sure as hell could. A ways away, Sasuke's oblivion eyes could spot a pair of guards pacing lazily through the blood soaked earth in front of a low building that sat near the edge of a bloody lake. In their hands were vicious looking spears.

Driven deep into the muddy earth sat two tall poles each carrying a drooping banner. One was a navy blue with speck of white and red on it while the other looked a white-ish color with maybe orange and red upon it. However, he could not tell if the white one was the Uzumaki pallid. _I don't need to see the fox, all I can see is dead bodies. Who else could it be besides the Uzumaki's?_

Suddenly there was a shout. The guards ran towards the cry, towards a new man that had just come into view, carrying a captive. Though it was too dark to make out the faces, the captive he could see wore a large gourd on his back, automatically alerting Sasuke that it was Gaara. _Stupid stupid stupid STUPID!! Why did Gaara have to be stupid and get caught?_

The men were talking loudly but he was too far to hear their words. One of the men snatched the gourd off Gaara's back and asked him question, though he must not have liked Gaara's answer as he hit the boy across the face with the butt his spear, knocking Gaara to the ground. His captor gave him a sharp kick to the face before roughly pulling him to his feet and bringing him to the small building.

When they opened the door and shoved Gaara in and small boy rushed out only to be thrown carelessly back in. A horrible screech came from the building, making Sasuke blood run cold before the guards slammed the doors shut and barred them.

A sudden gust of wind flashed by and picked up the flags. One was the Uzumaki flag as he had feared, but the other shocked him. On the navy flag sat the Uchiha fan. A numb shock took over Sasuke's eight year old body and his knees buckled trying to support his now rubbery legs. A loud _thud _was heard as Sasuke hit the ground, his mouth gaping and his eyes wide. At the sudden noise, the three guards turned towards the shaken boy, starting towards him.

Panic shook Sasuke out his numbed state and he shot to his feet, hoping the guards had not seen him. Scrambling back into the thick forest he had emerged from, Sasuke crouched behind a bush just as the guards reached where he had been. _Silent as a shadow._ The guards looked around confusedly before a loud _snap_ was heard behind Sasuke. Sasuke whirled around only to be met with the small grinning face of Iruka.

"Sát-chan!" The small boy squeal, latching onto Sasuke's waste. Panicking as the guards resumed their search right next to the scrub he and Iruka hid behind, he clasped a hand against the three year old's mouth, preventing him from taking anymore. Seeming to understand, Iruka made no more noise, that is until one of the guards came too close. Iruka's beady brown eyes widened in horror when he saw the guards face through the leaves and he let out a screech of terror, alerting the guard. _No gods, no! _The guard looked over the bush and as he saw their panic stricken faces, his ugly, cracked, blood splattered face broke into a sadistic grin.

"Yo, Izumo, Kotetsu (1), lookit what I found," the man said in a cracked, gruff voice, alerting the other two guards. The man's large battle scarred hands scooped down and grabbed Sasuke and Iruka's ragged shirt collars, jerking them to their feet. As he was hauled off the ground, Iruka let out a ear piecing scream. That was abnormal for the small boy, who had never cried nor complained while he had traveled with Sasuke's small group. The guard looked annoyed at the harsh sound Iruka was making and shook the poor boy yelling at him to shut up. Unfortunately, this only made the screaming worse and made tears fall from the child's large brown eyes.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" Sasuke yelled at the gruff man, who quickly responded with a "Make it shut up!!!" before throwing both Sasuke and Iruka to the ground. Sasuke quickly scrambled over to the crying boy and cuddled Iruka to his chest, whispering and cooing to make the crying stop. As soon as the crying had ebbed to a whimper, the guard accompanied with the other two stalked over to the two young boys. Clutching Iruka's small shaking body to his chest, Sasuke glared venomously up at the guards through dirty, tangled black bangs. The guard who had thrown them twitched at the glared and Sasuke in the face with butt of his spear. Hard. Sasuke was knocked backwards even though he was on the ground, but was soon hauled upwards away from Iruka, who wailed when Sasuke was yanked away.

"You better learn some respect you little fucker!" The man said, spitting in Sasuke's dirt caked face before kicking Iruka in the head, knocking the small child unconscious and stopping the pitiful wails. A white rage hit Sasuke and he turned hate filled eyes towards the man who was now looking at Iruka's limp, dirty little body with great pride. Snarling wolfishly, Sasuke balled his small fists and attempted to punch the man holding him in the face. The older man just laughed at Sasuke's pathetic attempts to hurt him before he got tried of the dirty boy and throw the raven haired boy into a nearby tree.

"Why must you be so violent Zabuza?" A man with a bandana covering his hair asked with a sigh, the black hair covering one eye fluttering as the man turned to the small boy that had been hit into the tree. Sasuke ached as he tried to get up from his limp position at the base of the tree. Shakily, Sasuke sat up, his matted hair covering his dark, hate filled eyes. However, he could do no more than sit. His body ached. _I failed. I failed Iruka and Gaara and everyone else. _And the shame alone hurt worse than the pain, and the pain hurt tremendously. _I just hope they are able to run. Run and hide and never be found._

"Ah, this one seems to have great stamina. I'm sure Lord Yondaime would love him," a man with dark, spiky hair said, scratching the bandages that were wrapped around his nose. The aggressive one just snorted.

"Get 'im and let's go. The lil' shit's more trouble then he's worth."

"What about the little one?" the man with the bandana asked.

"Leave 'im. We dun need a little babe runnin' 'round, now do we?" the gruff man asked in his deep voice.

A snort came form the one with spiked hair as he rolled his eyes. "Got that right"

* * *

_Fear cuts deeper than swords_, is what Sasuke would keep telling himself, however, this did not stop him from being afraid. The fear was as much a part of his days as the stale bread he ate and the sores on his calloused, aching hands and feet after the long days of walking the choppy, rutted roads.

After he had been captured, Sasuke had been held in the low building with the other captives. He had been locked away in the building for about a week, but who knew anymore. Days seemed to blend together, and Sasuke thought he might be in the horrible building forever. However, he had been wrong. On the eighth or so day, a tall man ordered their march to start and Sasuke saw death everyday.

The village folk wouldn't look at the man. Maybe they hoped that if they didn't notice him than he would not notice them. They were wrong though. He _always_ noticed them and he picked out who he liked. There was no tricks, no places to hide, and no way to be safe from this man. They called this giant of a man Hoshigaki Kisame. He was a horrid man.

The chosen ones were questioned in front of the other captives so they may see the fate of traitors and rebels. The man always questioning was called Ibiki by the others. The man was ordinary and plain, so much so that Sasuke would have thought him another villager had it not been for the deep scars across the mans face. The man was vicious and got deep within the minds of the questioned, never allowing them to hold back information.

The questions were always the same too. Was there gold hidden in the village? Silver? Precious gems? Was there more food? Where was the rebel Lord Jiraiya? Which of the villagers had aided him? When he rode off, where had he gone? How many men were with him? How were they armed? How many were horsed? How many were wounded? What other enemies had they seen? How many? When? What banners did they fly? Where did they go? Was there gold hidden in the village? Silver? Gems? Where was Lord Jiraiya? How many men were with him? By the fifth day, Sasuke could have asked the questioned them himself.

By the time they marched, Sasuke knew he was no avenger, as Itachi had once called him. Sasuke had prided himself at being a brave, stoic Uchiha; but Sasuke now felt more like a sheep, surrounded with herds of other sheep. Sasuke hated the villagers for their sheepishness, almost as much as he hated himself.

The Uzumaki's had taken everything for him: his father, friends, hope, home, courage. They had even taken his will. He no longer cared. He was a broken sheep, like all the others. He didn't care if he was picked nor did he care if he dropped dead. He was too far gone to care anymore. Tiny fists clenched as Sasuke remembered everything those damn Uzumaki's had done.

Their captors permitted no chatter either. A broken lip and a sore face had taught Sasuke to hold his tongue. Some never got to learn though. One boy, Udon, if he recalled correctly, would not stop screaming for his father, so one of soldier decided to smash his face in with a spiked mace. His mother had gone hysterical after that and kept repeating her son's name - which was the only reason he even _knew_ the boy's name - before they had killed her too.

Sasuke watched them die and did nothing. What was the point of being brave when you ended up dying for it? On woman - her name had been Kurenai - had tried to be brave when she had been questioned, but in the end she had died screaming like all the others. There were no brave people on that march, only pathetic, broken, scared, and hungry ones.

* * *

When the twin towers of Hiroshima(2) - their destination - came into view, Sasuke was sure that they must be only two or so miles off. However, the walked all that day and well into the next before they even reached the fringes of Lord Yondaime's army. Hiroshima was deceptive from afar, for it was so _huge._ It's colossal walls rose sharply form beside the lake, looking as sudden and powerful as mountains while atop their battlement sat wood-and-iron made scorpions, looking for all the world as small as the bugs for which they were named.

It was intimidating to walk into the castle, for the sudden feeling of impending doom seemed to over take the senses. In the echoing timber-and-stone walls of Hiroshima's bathhouse, they were made to strip and scrub themselves raw within the tubs of scalding water. Two rough looking men observed them, taking of them bluntly as though they were newly acquired mules. When Sasuke's turn came, the men looked him over one clucking distastefully at his ragged, thin figure while the other observed the calluses on his hands. "Got these from working butter, I'll wager," he said. 'A farmer's whelp were you? Well never mind you, boy, you'll have a chance to earn a higher keep in this place it you work hard. If you don't work hard, you'll be beaten."

"Well, then it's off to the kitchens for you. You're too skinny and frail to be a warrior or blacksmith." the other man said.

"I'd rather work with the horses," Sasuke said automatically, for he liked horses. Besides, maybe he could steal one and escape if he worked in the stables.

The raven haired boy was slapped so hard his jaw popped and his lip broke again. "Keep that tongue to yourself or you'll get worse. No one asked for opinion. Lord Yondaime and his knights have grooms and squires to tend their horses. They don't need the likes of you. Besides, the kitchens are snug and clean, and there's always a fire to sleep by and plenty to eat. You might have done well there, however, I can see you're not a bright boy. I believe we'll give you to Gatou." The small, ragged boy was then given a large shift of rough grey wool and sent off to work in the dank towers.

* * *

Gatou as it turned out was the under-steward for the tower dubbed the Ame-Heki Tower. He was a squat man old man with disgusting looks. He had beady black eye that glistened with sadistic glee as he scanned over them. His thin grey hair was greasy as was the rest of him. His face was shiny with oil and covered in angry red boils near his mouth. Sasuke was one of five sent to him. "The Uzumaki's are generous to let you scum stay here. 'Tis a great honor to be able to work 'ere. It may not be the best of jobs, but in times of war ye gotta make due with what ye can. Work hard and mind yer tongue and ye _may_ even get as high as me. If ye think to take advantage of the Lord's kindness however, ye'll find _me_ waitin' fer ye after he's gone." The short man sauntered over to them and continued telling them of how they must look a person in the eyes, they under no circumstances were allowed to talk, nor were they to draw attention to themselves or get in the a person's way. They were trash, slaves, and they were not allowed to speak nor defend themselves. All they did was obey orders. After that, they were introduced to Kabuto, the whip master.

"Hello trash," Kabuto greeted them before continuing, "I am Kabuto. I am here to keep you in line and if you disobey, you will be whipped. You must remember one important rule: Never under _ANY_ circumstance are you allowed to talk. Even if the great Lord Yondaime himself orders you to speak, you may not. Point him in the direction of either Gatou or I and you will be spared. Any talking form you will result in severe punishment. And please remember, you have no name here, you are _no one._"

* * *

A skinny boy about the age of eleven scurried silently to the kitchen. Today was his shift to work in the kitchen. Gatou had ordered him to eat, then he was to tend to the soldiers' needs. There had been a new group of soldiers that came in today as Lord Yondaime and Lady Mikoto came to the Hiroshima castle today, bringing with them their combined forces.

As he got his food, a man by the name of Shikamaru looked at him boredly, saying, "Ah, Nezumi (3)," The boy gave a curt nod as he accepted the food Shikamaru slopped into his dull wooden bowl. The boy sucked down the slop as if starving before discarding the bowl near a kitchen girl by the name of Hinata. The girl smiled softly at him before letting him ran off to serve the soldiers in the cafeteria.

The boy ran silently to the cafeteria and soon began taking the empty dishes from soldiers, replacing them with ones filled with food. He was soon ordered by a soldier to serve out beer and quickly got to it, acting quite like a little robot.

Food and beer slopped all over the boy as one of the soldiers tripped him as he carried his load to the man's friend. Both the man he was serving and the man who had tripped him laughed, though the boy remained impassive. Seeing that they were not going to get a reaction from the raven haired boy, they turned, their moods soured, and let him alone. The boy scurried around and cleaned up the mess before most of the soldiers got up to leave, yawning and joking with each other.

In the early years of the boy's enslavement, he had envied these men. They were able to joke and laugh and _talk_. They got good meals and were allowed to fight and talk back. He no longer thought like this however, for he had broken. Shattered like a dropped wine glass. His body and soul had been beaten and he did as he was told. He no longer even remembered anything about his past. All he knew was what he was supposed to do and what his orders were. He thought he could get no more broken than he was. He was wrong.

After everyone had gone from the cafeteria, the boy and a few others proceeded to clean up after them. They picked up plates and cups, wiped down tables and put everything back in order. As the broken boy was handling a vase, two people entered the cafeteria, though the boy was oblivious to them, as he was to everyone who did not address him.

As he carried the vase to it's proper place - it had been thrown around by rowdy soldiers - he skillfully ran passed the two people, not bothering to take in details about them. However, he did not get far as a deep voice soon called out, "You! Boy! Come here." The skinny boy skid to a halt, turning towards the man who had addressed him. After years of this, you learn to realize whom is talking to whom, and the boy was well aware of the fact that the man was talking to him. Besides, the ragged boy was the only male working in the cafeteria at the moment.

The man who had addressed him was taller than him, like everyone else, making him have to look up. He wore a general's armor but had a leader's helmet atop his head. The boy bowed in a sign of both recognition and respect, still holding the vase before straightening and jogging soundlessly over to the man. When the boy reached the tall man, another person suddenly jumped out in front of him, slightly startling the boy, though he did not show it. His black eyes remained dead and emotionless and his face remained blank and uncaring as he looked at this new person, who seemed to be about his age.

This person was a boy with clean, unruly blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. His skin was clean, flawless and tanned to the perfect degree, and on both his cheeks were three thin, identical lines that looked almost like scars. The boy wore clean clothing, an orange outfit to be exact. It was clear that this boy was royalty, and definitely not form here. Everyone here was sickly russet with tangled, matted, dirty hair, dirty skin, ragged clothing that could only get so clean, and dark rings under their eyes, much the way he himself looked, though he was the only one who looked so pale around here. But this boy… this boy was beautiful. As the ashen child took in the happy child's features, and saw the happy sparkle in his beautiful blue eyes, something sparked within him. What it was though, he was not sure.

"Hi! My Name is Naruto Uzumaki!! I'm new here! Who are you!" This happy boy about the age of ten asked happily. It was almost as though he expected an answer. The tall man in armor chuckled softly at the blond boy's actions, making the happy child's grin even bigger. Even at the age of eleven, the pale child knew that this person smiling happily in front of him was beautiful. He would have done almost _anything_ to make this new child smile like that because of _him._

Unable to talk - though it was not like he _wanted _to anyways, the boy was no longer able to talk, for it had been so long that he had done anything besides whimper in pain - the servant boy bowed slightly to the boy in respect, as the boy _WAS_ royalty, and turned once again towards the tall man, waiting to here his orders.

The blonde boy seemed displeased though at the servant boy's lack of response and a frown marred his pretty features. This made the broken child sad as he saw that instead of making a smile appear, he had made a frown. The pale boy continued to stare at the tall man blankly, though not in the eye, and quietly awaited orders. Pouting, the blonde boy looked at the tall warrior with tear filled eyes. Those pretty eyes should not have been filled with tears. He looked better with that goofy grin on his cute face.

A sigh was heard and the man then took off his helmet, unleashing a fury of blonde locks and shiny blue eyes. The dull oblivion eyes of the small servant widened a little and he automatically stooped into a respective kneel. After all, the great Lord Yondaime was in his presence, so he had been taught to act with great respect. The ashen child felt very small and stupid now. Of course the most beautiful person he had ever met would have been the son of the great Lord Yondaime.

"Boy, get up," the Lord said and the pale boy was instantly on his feet. "What is your name boy?" the pale boy looked at the Lord with blank eyes. _Name? No, no, there is no name. I do not _have_ a name_. When the boy refused to answer once again, the Lord's face was etched into a disapproving frown. Somehow, even though they looked almost identical, it did not bother him that this great lord of a man had a frown on. He felt guilty though when he looked on the boy's face and saw that same frown. Life is odd.

"Hey, hey! Daddy asked you a question so you gotta answer! He's the great Lord!!!" The bouncy little blonde boy said, pointing an accusing finger at the dull boy. _No, no you don't understand. You are beautiful, and kind I can tell, and I would give mostly everything for you, but you do know understand. I _cannot_ speak. I will be hurt if I do! As much as I want to, as much as I long to see you smile, I cannot. I am sorry. I truly am. Please do not be angry with me_. Still there was no response from the small servant. "Hey, quit being such a bastard! Answer daddy! Hey!" Suddenly the blonde boy was gripping the slightly taller boy by his too thin shoulders and shaking the boy viciously. _What are you doing? I am sorry, I did not mean to make you mad! Truly I did not! So why are you hurting me? _Shocked and frightened, the pale boy dropped the vase onto the floor accidentally as waves of electricity flared from where the boy's fingers held his arms. Two pairs of wide eyes stared at the broken vase, one pair filled with horror and the other with fascination, the latter had stopped his shaking when the vase had shattered.

Out of pure habit and years of training, the pale boy turned, taking off his shirt and hunched over slightly, his ebony eyes clenched shut. The pair of blondes looked confusedly at the pale boy, wondering what he was doing. Only the younger of the two looked shocked when he saw long scars across the boy's pale back. _Ah, now I am going to be hurt. Why did you do that? I thought you were kind._ _Still even though you have hurt me, I cannot bring myself you hate you. I do not know why though._

The door was suddenly opened and a familiar figure stepped in, his ever handy whip hanging from his leather belt. Kabuto looked back and forth between the pale, shirtless child and the Lord Yondaime before sighing and walking over to them. Around them, the servant girls the boy had been helping stopped to stare for a moment before turning away and continuing with their respective work. They did not wish to be whipped too.

Stopping before the trio, Kabuto bowed and asked politely, "What has he done?" He was referring to the hunched boy. _Now I am definitely going to be hurt. And it's all your fault._

The two blondes looked at each other before the Lord said, "We would not answer our questions and dropped a vase. Why has he refused to talk?"

"And why is he doing that?" the small blonde child chimed in, pointing a small finger to the fair boy's stooped figure.

"Hush Naruto," the great Lord told his son before looking back at the silver-haired whip master. A pout formed on the small boy's, dubbed Naruto, face as the man about the age of 25 started talking. _Aw, so that is your name. It is unique, much like yourself. It has such an odd meaning, but even such a strange name seems beautiful when with you. _

"I apologize for his lack of response. You see, he cannot talk. We have banned them from talking to anyone, and after awhile, they lose their ability to speak. Even if he had wanted to answer you questions, he would not have been able to." Kabuto explained to the Lord, earning a nod of understanding. _You are a liar, Kabuto. You make me seem the mute. But you know very well that I can speak. If only you would let me, I would. If it'd make Naruto smile again, I'd talk my heart out._

"But, why is he hunched over like that then?" Naruto asked cutely, pointing to the boy's still hunched form once again. The boy hadn't moved an inch._ I am doing this for I know I am going to be punished, Naruto. For what you made me do. _

"Ah yes, that. He must have done something wrong to be doing that. He is expecting to be whipped, as that is the punishment for doing something unacceptable. You say he broke a vase? That must be why, but pray tell, why exactly did he drop it? It is not like this one to be defiant." Kabuto asked suspiciously.

The great Lord scratched the back of his head slowly saying, "Well when he didn't answer to us, Naruto here got carried away and started shaking the poor boy. I think he was so startled that he dropped it." _Yes, I was startled, I didn't think someone so beautiful could be so rough. I thought he was a kind person, maybe it seems I was wrong though._

Kabuto let out a sigh and said, "Ah yes, that explains it. Naruto, please do not do that again. Our workers are not used to that kind of treatment, so it scares them. Well, best get on with it." _I was startled by his touch. My arms still tingle too. It was almost like his touch electrified me._

"On with what?" The Lord asked confusedly to Kabuto. _Why, on with my punishment dear lord. You and your son are supposed to be kindly, correct? Please save me then. I do not wished to be hurt._

Kabuto gave the man a critical look before saying, "Why his punishment of course. If he does not receive the punishment he needs then he will stay there until it is given. Besides, even though it was an accident, he _did_ drop the vase." And without further ado, Kabuto snatched the whip from his belt, raising it high above his head before bringing it down upon the boy's pale back with a sickening _crack_. _Ow!! It hurts, it hurts!!! Help me!!! Please, stop him! _Kabuto did this three times each creating deep, bloody slashes across his back before kicking the boy to the ground and telling him, "Do not bother the great Lord Yondaime nor his son again, scum. Get up and get back to the rooms, got it?" _B-but why must I leave him? He is so perfect, I do not wish to leave him. Please don't make me. I'll do anything. Please. Just let me have one thing. _After that, Kabuto knelt down and picked the nameless boy up by his tangled hair onto his feet. Thick blood flowed happily down the boy's back from the four deep ruts that now scarred the pale flesh.Grabbing hold of too pale cheeks, Kabuto leaned down to the boy's ear and whispered, "Get moving, or you'll get it worse than you already are." _A-all right! I get it! I am unworthy to be near him! Please leave me be! I take it back, I don't want to get hurt!_

Picking up this dirty shirt, the boy scrambled silently to his feet and ran soundlessly away, his teeth clenched as a sharp pain enlisted his back with each step he took. Small droplets of claret decorated the floor as the blood from his fresh wounds dripped down his legs and onto the floor. "You may ask _me_ your questions milord." Kabuto said as the boy scampered away. Unbeknownst to him though, a certain pair of young cerulean eyes stared almost longingly after the beaten boy.

* * *

As he ran up the seemingly endless stair case, he passed a pair of people, just barely dodging them as his vision slightly blurred from lack of blood. There was a woman he had seen, with long ebony hair that cascaded to the middle of her back wearing a deep navy dress; and a man, slightly taller than the woman, who had his long oblivion hair much like the woman's in a ponytail based at the bottom oh his scalp and wore an indigo commander's outfit. As he plowed passed the pair, a startled gasp was heard as the woman caught sight of the boy's face. And the woman cried out a name.

"Sasuke!!" was the name called out, but the boy continued to run, not acknowledging the name as his own, for that was not this boy's name. His name was "Boy", "You", and even "Nezumi" though only by the cook Shikamaru. Those were the boy's name, so the boy continued to run upward, never knowing that the name being cried out was his. As he ran, he heard another voice tell the screaming one soothingly, "That was not Sasuke mother. Sasuke died 3 years ago. That was just a servant, did you not see the whip marks?"

* * *

Later that night, the nameless boy had beaten again, for defiance they said. They reminded him once again of the rules. He was not allowed to talk, he was not allowed to draw attention to himself, he was not allowed look people in the eyes, he must stay out of the way of others.

A sharp kick to the gut and a painful trust to the face taught the boy only one thing. A sharp crack of the whip across delicate flesh allowed the boy to learn only one thing. A painful tug of the hair pulling him upwards and into a nearby stone wall fostered only one thought. He hated the Uzumaki's. He hated the "great Lord" an that annoying twit of a son he had. He hated to boy for making him feel fluttery inside and for being so perfect. He hated him because made him think irrational thoughts and drop a vase, making him get punished. He hated the lady Mikoto for marrying the blond lord. He hated being blamed for what they had made him do. But most of all, he hated being here. He hated that he was so weak. And with these morbid thoughts, the boy was once again broken. This time, it'd be for good. There was nothing that could save him, for there was no love in his life. No friends. No family. No past. No lover. No hope. No courage. No comfort. No emotion. Just a broken boy living in a broken world with no news of the outside and no reason to care what happened.

* * *

'_He's a pretty boy'_ the girls all whispered.

'_Yes but he never makes a sound.'_ They would always continue.

'_Maybe he is a ghost'._ One would always say.

'_No, no. He does all kinds of work. I've seen him. No ghost could do that'._ Another would always counter.

'_Maybe he is mute?' _

'_No, no, I was with him when he was brought in. He used to talk. But not anymore. He hasn't talked in so long.' _

'_What a shame. Do you know why?' _

'_Well, no not really. Maybe it was because of Gatou though. I heard he was rough on them.' _

'_How can that be though, the other's from Gatou's group talk all the time, though they don't do it in front of him or that Kabuto guy!' _

'_M-maybe he broke….' _

'_Huh? What do you mean Hinata?' _

'_Maybe h-he gave u-up the w-will to l-live.' _

'_That's stupid, Hinata! Why would someone give up the will to live? Is there even such a thing?' _

'_Well, I think it was because of the Lord Yondaime that he doesn't talk.' _

'_What do you mean Tenten?' _

'_Well, I heard that when he was younger he had a run in with the Lord and his son!' _

'_Really?'_

'_Yeah! And I was there when he got whipped for dropping a vase!' _

'_That boy dropped a vase? He's never done anything like that before! He's always so graceful and silent!' _

'_Well, it was an accident, but the Lord got angry at him!' _

'_And what about the son? What's his name? Naruto?' _

'_Yeah, Naruto.' _

'_Well nothing really happened between them, but Naruto DID look really upset when that boy ran from the room, all bloody from Kabuto's whip though!' _

'_Poor kid.' _

'_Yeah..'_

Those whispers followed a pale young man about the age of 17 as he worked in the now empty cafeteria, quickly and silently stacking plates and giving them to the gossiping girls. Though they whispered, they knew they didn't need to, for the boy would not care what they had to say. He was oblivious to everything other than his orders, which dampened the girl's sprits, as the boy was truly beautiful.

He had flowing ebony hair that spiked at the back, his long bangs usually covered his eyes as he always looked down. The eyes he hid were beautiful, but they tended to scare people with their dull, glazed look that reminded them of the dead. The young man had pretty porcelain skin and shimmered with sweat and a well-toned body. He was not cut out to be a warrior, but he _did_ have a nice six-pack that all the women admired. The teen wore nothing more the a frayed pair of shorts that ended near mid thigh. All the other clothing had been outgrown, and Gatou had not bothered to replace it, saying it'd be a waste of money. All of Gatou's servants had almost no clothing for, Gatou did not wish to waste money on anything other than himself.

Suddenly, there was loud shout. "Ye! Boy! Come 'ere! I gots a new job fer ye!" a slimy voice called out, beckoning the pale boy to a greasy looking man who stood in the doorway. The girls who had formerly been drooling over the oblivious teen cringed and shuddered in disgust as they saw the repulsive man named Gatou.

The short, vile looking man grinned sickly when the broken young man stood in front of him, looking at the floor, waiting to be given his new orders. "Heh, I gots a new job fer ye, so listen up." Gatou seemed to pause before taking the boy's silence as a 'I'm listening'. "The great Lord's son just came in afew hours 'go, so I'm sending ye to tend to the boy, got it? 'Till he leaves, yer his personal servant, got it? Remember the _rules_ though, boy." The pale boy gave a small nod before running off the in direction Gatou pointed to as he told the teen where the young lord would be.

The beautiful boy knew the castle of Hiroshima like only the builders could. He knew shortcuts and hideaways and had memorized and mapped out the entire castle in his mind. The boy was one of the best if you need something delivered quickly and to the correct place. Very few could match the boy's quick footedness too. The boy ran quickly and silently, which was good for night runs.

The boy ran soundlessly to the assigned chamber, knocking on the wooden door before slipping into the bedroom the young lord was staying at without a sound. He noticed the young man laying lazily on his comfortable bed and suddenly, he was filled with a rabid hate, though his face remained impassive as ever.

Why was it that this boy, this child who had made his life so dreadful, got to be so free and blithe? Why? This boy who had taken his freedom, his voice, his hope, his family, and his friends? Yes, the pale young man blamed this blonde for everything. It was his fault. It had to be. No… this was not correct. It was not this boy's fault. He had done nothing more than fuel the fair. He did not truly hate this person, he did not even truly know him.

"Hm? Oh, you are my new servant?" The blonde asked, sitting up in his bed, exposing his nude body in all it's glory. The deep voice sent tremors of desire down the scarred back of the servant and even as it stopped it seemed to echo within his mind replaying over and over. The dark haired boy merely gave curt nod, not looking the blonde in front of him with eyes that died to wander up and down that creamy body. Ashen hands twitched nervously as an unbidden image of sweaty bodies gripping each other as hips rolled meshing then into one.

The blonde however did not hide his perverse, looking at the teen's body hungrily as if the pale teen in front of him were a juicy, tender piece of meat. An almost possessive desire snaked through his veins. The young lord was used to getting his way, and he wasn't about to let this treasure get away. "Alright then, get me some wine. Red wine, please." The pale boy nodded once more before turning to leave. He walked quickly, wanting to get out of the room as quickly as possible. Strange thoughts continued to sneak into his mind, leaving his mind confused and his body strangely warm.

However, he did not even make it to the door before he was stopped by his new master. "Wait! Those scars; they are from being whipped, no?" The pale young man turned a little towards the blonde, giving a small nod. The royal blonde got off his bed in one fluid motion and made his way over to the tense raven haired boy who's heart pounded harder with each gliding step Naruto took. Reaching out with a tan hand, the sunny blonde traced the scars lacing the older boy's back, leaving trails of fire streaming down the pastel skin. His hands faltered when they ghosted over the fresh ones.

"You've been whipped recently…" All the pale boy could do was nod once more, the soft voice the man now carried getting his heart to beat faster. When the hands found the four longest and deepest scars, Naruto's breath hitched. He vaguely remembered those same whip marks. Frowning, he stepped away from the rigid boy and looked away, biting his lip. Fuck, this was possibly the one he _didn't _want to see, he still hadn't forgiven himself for being the cause of this boy's whipping. Being the impulse actor and thinker he was, the tan boy suddenly got an idea, one he liked very much.

"Hey, so you're like my servant, right?" He waited for an answer but only a got another small nod. Oops, he had forgotten that the boy couldn't talk, well, he'd just have to fix that. Oh yes, he'd have to make it up to this man, so he could forgive himself. "And that means you have to do everything I say, right?" Another automatic nod. Hmm, interesting. "Ok, well forget about the wine, I now want you to sit in that chair. See it? Go. Sit."

The pale boy looked at the chair blankly for a quick moment as his somewhat muddled brain tried to comprehend the odd order before walking dully over to it and sitting in the comfortable chair. The chair was not like the stiff wooden ones he was used to and was instead a soft red velveteen one that was big enough to fit two skinny people like himself. Something about this was making the fair teen somewhat nervous. Normally he could read his master's moods and then figure out quite easily what they were planning to do, but the emotion in this boy's eyes were unlike any he had ever seen. The cobalt orbs were soft, yet determined. Clouded, yet flaming. It was kind of unnerving to see all that unknown emotion aimed at him.

Grinning at the boy's easy submission, Naruto, the young lord, walked over to the chair, looking very comfortable being naked in front of a boy he had only vaguely met once, and knelt in front of the chair, putting his evenly tanned hands on the other boy's pale knees. The skin beneath him tensed as Naruto stared up at the ashen young man with large eyes. In a seductive tone, Naruto said cutely, "I _really_ wanna hear you talk, so I'm going to try a few things, ok?"

The fair boy, knowing he could do nothing to stop the younger boy from doing whatever he pleased, could only nod, though it was hesitant. Now the boy had a very bad feeling about this. What could he possibly do to make him talk? Torture? Would he go to those extremes? Anger flared in his chest, did this man _like_ seeing him in pain? Was he _that_ much fun to hurt? However, this anger did not last long as Naruto did something utterly unexpected, putting Sasuke through a totally different form of torture.

A large grin broke across Naruto's face as he happily climbed onto the pale boy's lap, straddling the boy's crotch with all his naked glory. Purring happily, Naruto laid his forehead against the silent boy's, looking deep within the empty black depths. Seeing a flash of some emotion in the quiet figure's eyes, Naruto smiled seductively, his tan hands roaming the broad, pasty chest. No reaction. Leaning down, Naruto slid his smooth thighs and crotch across the other's as he bent to make long laps at the porcelain muscles that made up this boy's stomach and abs, sucking and lightly nibbling on the flesh. Still no reaction, however, Naruto was getting quite turned on by this.

As the blonde's tongue skillfully traveled the taut muscles, a brilliant, salty taste set his taste buds aflame. Damn, he tasted so damn good. But Naruto was not getting the reaction he craved and he had promised himself he'd make it up to the boy he now sat upon. He's make sure this boy was happy, even if it were only for one night.

Frowning as nothing seemed to be working, Naruto send his tan hand out to fondle the limp organ that was the boy's cock, which was still hidden beneath the boy's shorts. Glaring down at the offensive piece of cloth, Naruto decided it'd have to come off. Only after the other teen got hard though.

Grinning at his own cunning, Naruto wrapped his lightly muscled arms around fair shoulders and attached luscious pink lips to healthy peach ones. Send out his tongue, Naruto traced the older boy's soft bottom lip with the wet, pink muscle. The mouth opened easily as the pale boy suddenly went on instinct. He had never felt this before and as the skilful muscle flickered into the boy's mouth, his taste buds flared to life.

A sweetish, tangy tasting saliva mixed with his own in a unique blend. The invading tongue curled happily around his own and without any rational thought, the pale boy fought back, twisting his own tongue with Naruto's in a wonderful fight for dominance. A wonderful mist clouded his mind as blood rushed south, searching for the organ that had been limp and nearly useless for nearly 17 years. A small squeak was heard as the naked boy emerged from a lusty haze as a he was suddenly being poked on the inside of his milky tan thigh by a hard object.

Breaking the kiss - which earned a disappointed grunt from the ashen man sitting below him- and looking downwards, he was met with not only his own throbbing erection, but a bulge of straining cloth. Smiling coyly, Naruto hooked his fingers around the waistband of the offending cloth and tugged them off the pale boy with a brusque yank. A sharp intake of breath was heard as the cool air bombarded a pale, straining erection. Ooo, this was better than Naruto had hoped.

Sliding his caramely thighs down and off the other boy's legs, Naruto took the frayed and faded shorts with him, throwing them to the side as his feet found the floor. Still crouched, Naruto leaned forward took the head of the servant man's penis into his mouth. A choked moan slipped from the silent boy's mouth as the warm cavern enveloped the rest of his manhood; the playful tongue swirling and teasing the sensitive head, leaving trails of fire as it roamed and danced across the pale flesh. Needing something to grip, the boy shakily grasped the arms of the chair, not wanting to grab at the soft golden locks that fluttered up and down in time with Naruto's head.

An erratic haze overtook the pale male, leaving him gasping for air and his stomach twirling in deranged circles. For a moment, his vision swam as Naruto twisted his talented tongue erotically around the tip of his penis. Sweat snaked down his face and his toes curled at the extreme pleasure he was being hit with; wave after wave of mind numbing bliss. Somehow though, the ashen boy wanted more.

A sudden surge of possessiveness and dominance broke through the dreamy haze and the pale boy growled menacingly. Startled by the animalistic noise, Naruto lift his head to look at the other boy who stared at him with lust glazed eyes. Without giving the blonde time to think, the beautiful servant knocked the shocked blonde to the ground, kneeling over the russet boy dominantly.

The blonde beneath him stared at the man above him with large, almost frightened blue eyes. Tan arms fluttered defensively to the blonde's chest and long, curvy legs bent slightly, making him look almost like a submitting animal. Damn, that was _kinky!_

Not entirely aware of what he was doing, the possessive male swooped down on the shocked blonde, attacking the luscious lips. The mouth opened in a gasp as the attack on Naruto's lips started, giving entrance to the eager muscle that belonged to the male above him. Almost shyly, Naruto entwined his own tongue with the roaming one. A surprised grunt sounded from within the other male's throat and slightly wide obsidian eyes stared into his own shocking blue orbs.

As the pasty male broke the kiss for some much needed air, Naruto whimpered in disappointment. Gazing at the blonde man with a lust ridden gaze, the pale male then decided to play a game with the suddenly submissive blonde and took a tan earlobe within his mouth, sucking and nibbling it gently, finally letting it go and instead attacking the utterly flawless neck. As he worked his way down the blonde's neck, he let his hands wander, sliding down soft, curvy sides and up a well muscled chest where his pale, skilled fingers tweaked and rubbed twin pink nubs, making them come to life and harden painfully.

A loud moan sounded from delicious pink lips as the male lowered his body onto Naruto's and the straining erections rubbed together experimentally, sending a jolt of electricity up the quiet male's spine. Tan hand shot up and pulled the raven haired teen down as another enticing moan slipped through delectable, kiss swollen lips.

As the pale teen continued to rub their sweat laden bodies together, he suddenly changed his tactics and ground his needy shaft against Naruto's, creating delicious friction. At the delightful contact, Naruto's body went on overdrive and a unbidden scream escaped his lips. The other man however could do nothing more than catch the open lips and moan into them. That tangy, not too sweet yet not spicy taste saliva bombarded his mouth as a not-so shy muscle lapped at the roof of his mouth. Obsidian eyes that he hadn't known he had closed flew open and he found himself drowning in pools of blue.

Locking eyes with the blonde, he gazed into the deep blue oceans and suddenly everything pulled sharply into perspective. The raw heat radiating off the other boy's body, the incoherent sounds of pleasure he made, the wonderful scent that drifted off him, the clouded gaze; everything suddenly because far too much for his body to handle. His wiry frame shock with anticipation as the desire bundled up inside his spread throughout his body, coiling downwards and pooling in his pelvis. Every moan, every brush of skin, every mouthful of skin and sweat sent waves of pleasure coursing through his veins and made his vision blurry from the white, burning need.

Dulled nails ground into his back as the need, the desire, the raw lust engulfed him. It overwhelmed his senses and pulled him into a world of nothing but crude, blinding pleasure. His body no longer seemed to be on earth but on the highest cloud where his mind buzzed, his vision deteriated, his body throbbed, and the sound around him echoed off the walls of nothingness.

Suddenly it was all too much and the world around him imploded. He fell, spiraling downwards from unimaginable heights, collapsing on top of Naruto, screaming the boy's name in unbidden passion as he rode out the waves of ardor that violently racked his body.

Drained and panting, covered in sweat and splashed with come, the once silent teen gazed lovingly at the equally tired and messy blonde beneath him with warm oblivion eyes. Hazy blue eyes opened slowly, staring into the black abyss clouded with heavy rapture. God he loved those eyes. He had always loved them, he realized. He… had always been enticed and entranced by this boy's beauty and now his loving heart.

This boy had gone to extremes just to make him speak. Though to some people that might have seemed selfish, to the fair skinned teen, it meant everything. He was the first and only to try and make him speak, and even after six long years, he continued to until he had gotten a voice. The boy had almost expected to be then pushed away now that he had not spoken, but he was not, Naruto just laid beneath him, looking warmly at him with magnificent blue eyes.

A small smile formed on Naruto's pretty face and the thin, tan shoulders slightly shook from his light laughter. Confused, the pale teen cocked his head to the side, asking silently what the blonde was giggling about. Seeing the dumbfounded look, Naruto smiled lovingly up at him and said softly, "I finally got you to speak." The pale man looked startled for a moment, he did not remember speaking, but as the fuzzy memory came back to him, a sly smile spread over his lips.

He looked coyly at Naruto as he and Naruto sat up, as if saying, "_Don't get used to it, buddy_," making Naruto laugh and wrap russet colored arms around his head, bringing their sweaty foreheads together. The gorgeous cobalt eyes twinkled fondly as they fixated on his lovely black ones.

"Ok, I won't," Naruto whispered, pulling his lips flush up against the other male's silent ones in a chaste kiss. "But since you won't talk, I get to name you, alright?"

The odd request startled the fair teen and he looked somewhat uncertainly down into the tender azure orbs looking expectantly up at him. Sighing as he could not resist the affectionate gaze, the ashen teen gave a reluctant nod.

"Yatta!" The blonde cried happily, pulling the pale teen's naked body flush against his in a grateful hug. Burying his face in the sweaty white skin of the older boy, Naruto snuggled his body into the other's, melding together almost like a jigsaw puzzle. The older boy seemed startled for a moment before slinking his arms around Naruto's soft body and laying his chin in the soft, silky golden hair.

Naruto let out a deep breath, relaxing into the gentle touch. "I'll call you… Sasuke…" Naruto whispered softly, breathing in the other's intoxicating scent. "…Because you remind me of the kid mama Mikoto used to have before he ran away and was killed." He felt the other boy tense before nodding softly. Hesitantly. Frowning, Naruto lifted his head and locked eyes with the ashen teen holding him with uncertain eyes.

"Do you not like it?" Naruto asked meekly, biting the inside of his lip. The dark oblivion eyes widened in surprise, but softened almost immediately when they registered the hurt look on Naruto's face. Lifting a pale hand, he brought it to Naruto's tan cheek and gently caressed it, his eyes speaking for him. _If you like it, I like it too, _they seemed to say.

Flashing a grateful smile, Naruto obscured his face within the crook of Sasuke's neck. "Thank you… for forgiving me… Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled quietly, tears lacing his eyes. He hadn't thought he'd be forgiven after what he had done at the age of 10. He had been stupid and unsympathetic to this boy's pain. He really didn't deserve to be forgiven, but Sasuke had anyway.

Sasuke's grip on him tightened and fair hand stroked his bare back comfortingly. Sniffing gently, Naruto raised his head and placed a loving kiss on Sasuke's cheek, stunning the boy. Laughing slightly at the boy's surprise, Naruto draped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders and hugged him passionately.

Suddenly, a realization hit Naruto like a brick, making him jerk back and point an accusing finger at a startled Sasuke. "Gah, you made me act all mushy and girly! I'm supposed to be a great lord here, not some lovey dovey little kid!" Naruto whined childishly, his delicious pink lip jutting out in a pout.

Chuckling at the immature statement, Sasuke gazed lewdly at the protruding lip before swooping down and taking the luscious object in his mouth, sucking on it while Naruto sat frozen in momentarily shock. When Sasuke broke away, Naruto let out an immature whine, glaring half-heartedly at the boy holding him who had a lecherous grin on his face.

"See there, you go again, making me all fluttery inside and stuff." Naruto said, crossing tan arms across his chest. A dark eyebrow raised at that and Naruto blushed as he realized that he had just admitted that this servant boy made him get butterflies in his stomach. Turning his head away with a _humph, _Naruto gave Sasuke a playful punch to the chest. Sniggering softly, Sasuke pushed Naruto to the ground, kneeling over the blonde, his large hands placed near Naruto's head.

Naruto had just placed his russet hands on Sasuke's pasty chest to playfully push his away, when the door suddenly flew open and two people stormed in with a "Naruto I need to talk to y--" the sentence however, was abruptly cut off as the two people caught sight of the two boys on the floor, each sporting equally shocked and mortified faces.

The woman who had been the one talking when she and the other male barged in, looked like she was attempting to speak but was only succeeding in imitating a shocked fish. The male however seemed rather unfazed. Raising a delicate raven eyebrow, the male that was only too familiar to Naruto said with deadly calm to Sasuke, "I advise you to get off my little brother, dirtbag."

"Itachi don't--" Naruto started before being cut off.

"I said _off_, servant. Do it _now._"

Though Sasuke was not scared of this man Naruto had named Itachi, he looked at Naruto to see if that was what he wanted. After all, Naruto was his master, not this strange man who called himself Naruto's brother. Sighing, Naruto nodded solemnly and Sasuke removed himself from his position above Naruto, sitting on the ground. Naruto followed suit, but leaned his back into Sasuke's chest as a sign of rebellion.

The man named Itachi glared heatedly at Naruto for continuing to be near the servant boy, but Naruto glared back, only with more force. "Naruto, leave him or I shall have to punish him for defiling you. I should be already. Now move away from him. And please do put some clothing on, it is rather vulgar to be nude in front of family." Itachi said coldly, fueling Naruto defiance. There was no way he'd let Itachi hurt Sasuke.

"Fuck off, Itachi, " Naruto spat, leaning further into Sasuke's comforting body.

"You seem to have already done that for me, Naruto. Now move." Itachi's voice was calm, but promised later hurt.

"You think I'm just going to let you hurt Sasuke? It wasn't even his fault anyway! I ma--!" Naruto's rant was cut off by Sasuke's hand. Looking up, Naruto met a firm gaze that clearly said, "_Don't get punished for protecting me. You didn't force me to do anything._"

Naruto was torn at this point saying boldly, "No, I'm not going to let you get hurt by yourself!" Sasuke's obsidian eyes narrowed as if saying, "_Don't play the hero idiot!"_

Huffing angrily, Naruto said, "I can be the goddamn hero if I want! I am _not_ going to let you get hurt anymore!" The hard gaze Sasuke had fixated on him softened as the boy's resolve crumbled and the gentle eyes seemed to say, "_Alright, but don't do anything stupid, alright?" _Naruto was so stubborn. Giving a small nod, Naruto turned his cold gaze over to his 'mother' and 'brother'.

However, what he was met with both shocked and confused him. Lady Mikoto, his legal mother, was gaping at him and Sasuke with wide, shocked eyes, her thin frame shaking slightly. Itachi too looked utterly shocked. Lady Mikoto was the first to speak this time.

"D-did you just c-call him S-Sasuke?" Mikoto stuttered, pointing shakily at the pale boy who he leaned against. Suddenly, Naruto understood their surprise. Blushing, Naruto quickly averted his eyes, biting his lip. Twin ashen arms snaked around his waist, instantly giving him comfort. Looking back up into the soothing black eyes, Naruto regained to courage to defend Sasuke.

Naruto looked back at his mother and sibling, bowing his head embarrassedly, his blonde locks falling in front of his eyes. "Yes, I called him Sasuke. That is the name I gave him. It fits him, and if anyone deserves the name, he does." Picking up his head, Naruto stared at the two raven haired beauties, tears in his eyes. He knew how much those two had loved the little Uchiha once named Sasuke. He was dead though, and they had to move one. They couldn't continue to live in the past.

Mechanically, Mikoto stiffly walked over to where Naruto and Sasuke were, kneeling down to their level. Sasuke's arms tightened protectively around his waist. Mikoto sat there for a long while, her blank eyes studying Sasuke intently. Suddenly, her eyes softened and a lithe pale hand cupped Sasuke's equally fair cheek, mumbling, "Sasuke, my baby. I knew you weren't dead."

Everyone in the room was shocked by her quite words, and in a rush of emotion whom's origin was unknown, tears pooled in Sasuke's dark eyes and slipped out, dripping down his face onto Mikoto's hand and Naruto's hair. These unbidden emotions startled Sasuke, and his arms subconsciously gripped Naruto tighter. He was scared. Where had the emotions come from? Why was he feeling them?

Naruto twisted within his grip and turned to look at him, his large blue eyes filled with worry as he saw the tears. "Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto asked softly, pulling a tan hand up to wipe the tears away. Sasuke looked at the boy with desperate eyes, his gaze screaming, _"I don't know what's happening! Help me!" _Eyes alighting with newfound understanding, Naruto slinked his russet arms around Sasuke's shaking shoulders, pulling him down into his exposed chest, where he lovingly stroked the crying boy's messy black and whispered to him, telling him that it'd be ok.

Mikoto looked confused as to what had just happened, but help Naruto by stroking Sasuke's scarred bare back as it bounced up and down because the tears continued to flow for seemingly no reason. Itachi however was still standing near the doorway - which had been closed long before - and was not making any attempt to move. He stared blankly at the touching scene playing out in front of him, unable to comprehend that his beloved younger brother was still alive. And living as a servant no less. He had unknowingly called his brother a dritbag and had wanted to punish him. He had threatened him even, God, he felt terrible right now.

Wait a minuet, this could not be right. His younger brother was _dead_. He had been dead form nearly 10 years. There was no way he could be here. Wouldn't someone have noticed that he looked like the missing Uchiha child? There was just no way. But even so… Itachi grit his teeth in frustration, though his face remained calculating and emotionless, as always. Denial was not the way to go about this.

Fixating cold eyes on the crying teen, Itachi studied him intently, like his mother had moments earlier. However, he could not deny that the boy looked very much like his dead brother.

The boy had pale skin, like only the Hyuuga and Uchiha had. Long, spiked ebony hair supported his mother's theory, though that too was also possessed by the Hyuuga's. However, thinking back, Itachi clearly remembered that the boy Naruto had named Sasuke had black eyes, much like his own.

Frowning, Itachi allowed the possibility that this boy was a bastard. (4) Though there were not all that many in the Uchiha clan anymore, only Mikoto and himself to be exact, there were many in the Hyuuga clan. He would not put it passed them to create bastard children. No, this was not correct either. The Hyuuga had a totally different complexion and body make-up than an Uchiha. This boy had the looks of an Uchiha, not a Hyuuga.

He was called a genius, a real Uchiha prodigy, but right now he was dumbfounded. How could it be that Sasuke lived? He had seen the body. Though mangled and deformed, it had still looked like Sasuke…. Actually, that could have been any male Uchiha child! Still, this boy looked to be about Naruto's age, which would mean that a member of the Uchiha clan could have given birth to this child as either a bastard or some runaway. _Dear lord, did it really matter if this was Sasuke or not?_ Itachi argued with himself. He supposed it didn't as either way this child was of the Uchiha clan, and whether it was the true Sasuke or not, this child that bore his name was not to be degraded so far as to be worked as a lowly servant.

Running his fair skinned fingers through his soft hair, Itachi heaved a sigh. God damn it, how in the world were they to take this servant away from his respective duties? Though his legal father Lord Yondaime was the owner of this building, Itachi was not sure the Lord would give his consent to let the servant be free, especially since this new found Uchiha seemed to have taken Naruto's heart. Itachi could not guarantee that the great lord would accept the fact that his only legitimate son was indeed a homosexual and would not bear any children.

Mikoto seemed to be thinking the same thing as she stopped the seemingly comforting stroking to her supposed son's back and gently got up and walked over to Itachi. Naruto looked up questionably at her, but she gave him a soft smile and waved it off, allowing him to go back to soothing Sasuke's fears. Walking briskly up to Itachi, Mikoto chewed on her lip before saying, "Itachi, I'm not sure what to about him! I know he's our Sasuke, but how do I convince Arashi (5) of that? And even if I do, I'm not so sure he'll be happy finding out that Naruto's not exactly into girls. We've always had our suspicions, but I just don't know how he'll handle the truth. I'm scared to lose Sasuke again, and could you imagine how heartbroken Naruto would be? He seems to really love Sasuke…"

"I am not too sure either mother, but it seems that we have no choice but to tell him. Though I'm not so sure he's actually Sasuke, he _is_ indeed an Uchiha _and_ apparently Naruto's lover, so it would be very unbecoming of us to leave him here living as a mere servant." Itachi said, though his words seemed to come out a bit more arrogant and conceited than he would have liked. Damn, the one time he tried to be caring and understanding of another's pain he sounded like an asshole.

Seeming to understand that Itachi was not trying to be as rude as he was sounding, Mikoto gave a small smile to her son saying, "Yeah… I guess you're right… Should we go talk to him now?"

Hearing them, Naruto's head perked up, his wide blue eyes looking at them. "If you go, I want to too. And I want Sasuke to go too. If we're going to talk to dad, I should be there to defend my position." His cobalt eyes were blazing with raw determination. Both the legitimate Uchiha's nodded, though it was a bit hesitant, they knew that Naruto wouldn't give up something once he was determined to get it - he was like this in battle, a trait that made him very respected and victorious in most battles - and they worried that he and his father's similar personalities might clash together bringing utter chaos.

Grinning happily, Naruto whisper excitedly to Sasuke, making the poor boy look up in confusion before smiling softly at Naruto's eccentric nature. It was odd to see someone crying yet smiling lovingly at the same time. Naruto once again started whispering to Sasuke, who looked interested and was slowly nodding after Naruto seemed to nod. Giving out a cheery yell, Naruto gripped Sasuke and tried to help him stand.

As they got to their feet, Mikoto suddenly got wide eyed, _meeping_ in an undignified manor before hurriedly turning around on heel, a fierce blush on her fair cheeks. Itachi's palm suddenly hit his forehead as he suddenly remembered. Naruto and Sasuke were still naked do to… err, pervious entertainment on their behalf. Closing his eyes, Itachi slowly turned away from the two saying with a hint of amusement lacing his voice, "Naruto, I do hope you do not plan on going to see your father like that."

His words seemed to confuse the two behind him, though he could not see them, he could _feel_ their confusion as odd as that sounds. Sighing, Itachi spoke once more saying, "Naruto, please out some clothing on you and your lover before going into public."

Itachi almost sniggered as he heard Naruto stutter, no doubt blushing profusely. Almost. He heard a _huff, _followed by some shuffling and cursing. Turning when he thought it was safe to look, Itachi saw that Sasuke was in a flimsy, tattered pair of shorts that he had sworn he had seen on the floor a few minuets ago, and Naruto was in a pair of sweat pants.

Mentally, Itachi sweat dropped; even in a pair of orange sweatpants - yes, that's right. A soon to be great lord and one of the best generals, liked to wear the color orange. It was quite humiliating to be around the boy at times - , the boy boosted dominance and unknowingly seemed flaunt off his well-toned body. Now that Itachi really looked, Naruto seemed more like the one who'd be dominate in the relationship he had with Sasuke, but when he had come into the room, Naruto had looked very girly and submissive indeed. Odd how that worked.

Seeing that they were more-or-less presentable to the public, Itachi waved them forward to follow him and he and Mikoto took the lead, escorting the two to the lord's private chambers. Naruto seemed to be nervous as he made his way to his father's chambers, and though he tried to hide it, nobody was fooled by this display of almost mock calm and stoic nature. Really, that personality just did not fit Naruto's bright, almost cute looks.

Before, Itachi would have never thought the blonde as cute, but as he watched the boy interact with Sasuke, he did indeed seem somehow cuter and almost innocent. His eyes looked bigger and less dull; his face seemed to be more alive, with a smile on his lips and a light flush dusting his russet cheeks; a small bounce in his step and a small sway of the hips tipped it off. With anyone else, Naruto would have been controlling and more than likely somewhat cold, but with this servant boy - who seemed to give off his own subtle domineering aura around Naruto - Naruto was acquiescent and almost giddy.

As they arrived at the chambers, Naruto's steps seemed to falter. Touching his arm gently, Sasuke gave Naruto the will to continue and face his father. Biting his lip, Naruto knocked once crisply before opening the door. The four were faced with Arashi, hunched over his desk, glasses hanging off the tip of his nose and papers on the hardwood desk.

As they came into the room, Arashi rose from his sitting position and walked over to the four as Sasuke shut the door behind them softly. "Arashi, we need to talk to you about some--" Mikoto started before Naruto cut her off.

"No, I can speak for myself." Naruto said softly, looking her in the eyes, which suddenly grew a defiance of their own.

"No, no. He's _my _son, Naruto. You can stand up for you, but let me stand up for me, alright honey?"

Naruto seemed sort of surprised by this, but he then gave her a soft smile and shut his mouth, giving her the right away to talk. Nodding, Mikoto chewed her lip before taking Lord Yondaime by the arm to the end of the room, whispering reverently to him, motioning every so often to where their small group was located. All the while, the lord's face seemed to become brighter, that is, until Mikoto seemed to say something he obviously did not like. He turned his head sharply towards Naruto, his eyes flickering from the ever emotionless Sasuke and the nervous Naruto, who unconscientiously stepped towards Sasuke for support.

Mikoto grimaced visibly as the Lord grew angry, stomping over to his legitimate son in a huff. "What is this about you being perverted (6)?" The great lord said, his voice rumbling out through gritting teeth. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed, and he stepped towards his father.

"Yes, I _am_ gay! What's the big deal? It's not like it's going to hurt or anything!" Naruto deadpanned, not fighting the accusation. His father seemed surprised that he admitted it and seemed to fight with himself for a few moments.

Sighing, the blond man said to his son, "Alright, alright. I can handle you being into men, but why must you be the uke?" That was odd, the powerful lord sounded almost like he was whining. That is impossible, as lords do not whine. Or so the people say.

Naruto blushed prettily at that, taking an embarrassed look at Sasuke before meeting his father's disappointed blue eyes that seemed to rival his own, "Well, I can't help it. With him, I feel safe and protected, not that I can't take care of myself, but... Oh I dunno, I just don't want to be the one who protects all the time, can't for once _I_ be protected? With him I don't feel like I have to carry that burden, so I don't. I don't want to be the commander all the time, sometimes I feel better being the soldier." It was lame sure, but at least it got the message across. Sasuke looked amused at his way of describing though.

Glaring at his amused lover, Naruto grew even more embarrassed. _God,_ he thought_ I am turning into such a girl. Damn Sasuke and his ability to make me act all submissive and crap! Heh, I sure show him one day though. Oh yeah, I'll totally be seme one day… yeah… not tonight though. Maybe tonight we can go all the way though! Oh crap, getting too far ahead of myself! Dad hasn't even approved yet!_

"Fine," Arashi said gravely, glaring slightly at Sasuke, his answer shocking Naruto who had though he'd have to put up more of a fight. "He can stay with us and be your… lover," His voice almost seemed disgusted at the prospect of Naruto having a male lover, but he had yet to finish, "But only because he's Mikoto's long lost son of whatever and we need more Uchiha. Just know that you'll be fucking your brother."

"Naw, he's only brother by law, so it's ok." Naruto said with a grin, at which Lord Yondaime raised an eyebrow.

"So you mean that you'd fuck Itachi? I mean, he _DOES_ look an awful lot like this Sasuke kid, AND he's only your brother-in-law."

Naruto looked shocked and mortified at the blunt comment. Looking over at Itachi, if anything he got _more_ disgusted. "No way dude! Not on my life! Besides, Itachi looks too much like a girl! I'm afraid I'd have to seme him!" A sharp yelp was heard as Naruto took a swift hit to the head by Itachi, who looked ready to kill. Sasuke made no move to help his fallen love.

"Seme me, huh? Yeah, we'll just see about that!"

"Nooo! I dun wanna fuck you!!"

"Arg!! You're _NOT_ going to fuck me! Nor an I you! Heh, but you _will_ get the shit beaten out of you!"

"Awww, I made you mad! Hehe, an impossible feat completed only by me, the great Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Tch, yeah right, you didn't make me angry."

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeees, I did."

"No, you didn't."

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt you know (7)."

"Gah, just shut up!"

"Ha!! You see, I made you mad again!!"

"Will both of you shut up?! Good God, if bringing Sasuke in means dealing with_ this_ for the rest of my days, he's not staying!!"

"Noooooooooooo!!! Don't make him gooooooooooo!!!"

Sasuke was starting to think that maybe the Uzumaki's weren't as bad he had made them out to be.

* * *

1) Izumo and Kotetsu are the proctors that tricked everyone into thinking the 2nd floor was really the 3rd floor during the first chuunin exam.

2) I really couldn't think of anything else to call it…

3) Nezumi means 'rat', so that's why Shika calls him that. He's like a rat I guess.

4) Itachi's not meaning bastard like how Naruto uses it. Bastard also means an illegitimate child.

5) Only Mikoto calls the Yondaime Arashi, because she's his wife, so she's allowed that right. Everyone else calls him their lord.

6) Some people say perverted instead of gay. Dunno why, they just do.

7) Heh, taken from The New Kid. It's a great movie and I just had to add it.

**A/N:** Hazzah!!! It's finally DONE!!!! Hehe, sure it was kinda choppy. and the smutty part wasn't all that great, but what do you people think:3 I'm kinda proud of this ficcy, but damn, it was long!!! 18 pages! Aren't most one-shots like 9 pages at most??? Gah, well, I'm new at these one-shot things, but whatever. Hahaha, first real smutty scene too, 'cept they didn't go all the way becasue a) I'm new at this and didn't think it'd turn out good, and b) becasue I'm lazy and c) I just didn't think tehy'd go thta far. Sorry for the OOCness. Blech, why must I always destroy Itachi's character?? I mean I KNOW I can write him like the sadistic bastard he is, but so far I only have one thing (it's not out yet) that makes Itchi seem _normal!!_ Well, ok not normal, but in character. --;; **-loves- **Please review, I really wanna hear what you think of this.


End file.
